


Cheveux Longs

by orphan_account



Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 13:45:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7620661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chevalier washes Philippe's hair .<br/>Little glimpses into the lives and loves of Philippe and Chevalier ,</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheveux Longs

Chevalier hadn't seen Philippe for the best part of the day .His brother Louis had summoned him early and chevalier found the bed was cold and empty without him .

Raising himself he sort some purpose for his idle hands .He slowly sauntered through to wash and dress .  
He pressed his nose against one of Philippe's velvet suits and inhaled .It smelt of his lover, Philippe despite his femininity and prettiness smelt earthy ,underlying hints of musk and herbs that he insisted on using to keep his skin soft and his hair clean .

Chevalier groaned why was it that when Philippe wasn't there he always found himself aroused. Maybe it was because it was then he let his mind wander to just how beautiful Philippe was and how he counted his blessings everyday that the prince had chosen to take him as his lover .

The day dragged on .Once the king had decided to ride and take Philippe with him they would be gone for hours .  
Louis was an expert rider and so was his brother and Louis liked Philippe's competitive spirit,most others didn't dare win against the king but Philippe didn't care .

Chevalier sort amusement .He sat a while at the card table but the gossip was dull and the company unappealing .After a quick turn in the gardens with his cousin he retreated back to Philippe's rooms .

Throwing his coat across a chair he was suddenly became aware that Philippe's was back. Wandering through he was just in time to see his lover stripping himself of muddy clothes .  
He caught the briefest glimpse of his lovers body before it disappeared beneath the water .  
It was enough and ushering away the maid Chevalier rolled up his sleeves and took the soft wash cloth from Philippe's hands .

Chevalier ran the fabric over his body ,cleaning off the dried clumps of mud and pressed a soft kiss to damp skin .

"I've missed you ".Philippe huffed but a smile twitched his lips ."you don't realise how lonely I get without you my darling "

Philippe did know .Here in Louis court they were prisoners in the most beautiful cage but prisoners all the same .

Philippe lay back and dampened his hair ,letting Chevailer run his fingers through his long locks, cleansing it of the dirt .

"Tomorrow lets go to Mont Cloud "Philippe's smile disappeared to be replaced by a frown .

"You know we can't " Chevalier watched as his lover visibly slumped and went quite ."he'd never allow it "

"My darling I'm sorry "getting up he pulled his lover with him and wrapped him in warm linen.  
"Then let me look after you "

Philippe let Chevalier lead him to the bed where he combed through long dark hair ,taking out the excess water .  
"One day my darling ,One day we will be free ".

Philippe gave in to Chevaliers soft touches and sweet words . He doubted that he would ever truly be free but as long as he had Chevalier by his side he would survive .


End file.
